


Your Satisfaction Guaranteed

by Borlaaq



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Escort Service, M/M, Pole Dancing, White Lady and Pale King have a healthy open relationship, as healthy as anything between the two of them can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borlaaq/pseuds/Borlaaq
Summary: “I’m not what you want, but I’m exactly what you need.”or where the Pale King hires an escort and does not expect it to be Grimm.





	Your Satisfaction Guaranteed

> I'm just a phantom in your room  With no intent on leaving soon
> 
> And you're still not even sure just how I got here
> 
> Another ghost that's in your bed  That you wish you could leave for dead
> 
> Ain't no magic word can make me disappear
> 
> Now that room, it starts to dim
> 
> Set the mood for onset sin
> 
> And now we're passed out on the floor of your apartment
> 
> With every single warning sign,  It passed you up and slipped you by
> 
> But we're all bound to end up back to where we started
> 
> **\- Phantom by NateWantsToBattle**   
>    
> 

It's no secret that the Pale King has an insatiable sex drive. Wyrms don't feel pleasure in the same ways as he finds himself capable of now and the sensation is instantly addictive. The White Lady could easily keep up but even she had duties as a Queen that required her presence away from the Palace. As a Root she understands his needs. She can be just as bad. There is no ill will between them when they have to indulge with strangers. 

He has his pick of  _ entertainment _ when this happens but lately he has heard rumors of a new face at the Pleasure House. An exotic dancer Hallownest hasn't seen before. The Pale King calls in a few favors to have them escorted to his chambers. 

Out of the ordinary, however, is the request that all lights be off before they arrive. He is irritated at being commanded like that but his lust quickly wins out. He props himself up against the pillows on his bed and waits. His room is pitch black save for his own glow from his carapace. He hopes this new escort to be worth it. They hadn't exactly been cheap either, another thing that bothered him. Usually no one would dare to change the king. The pole in the center of the room had been installed recently and he had yet to have anyone use it. Part of the reason he had gotten this specific dancer is because he heard they could put it to use. They had been all praise from the Pleasure House. 

What is their name again? He's not even sure he asked. He drums his claws impatiently. They are late. His cocks throb in their sheath. It's dark and he's  _ horny _ . He drags a slow claw across his slit. He could get himself off, but he is a  _ king _ . They better be as good as everyone said or he would have their head. 

The door creaks open suddenly and he glances up.

"You kept me waiting."

He only sees a brief silhouette before they shut the door and move towards the pole. An appreciative hum leaves them as he hears their claws tap against it. 

"Best things come to those that wait."

Wait. That voice. He can't place it but it seems familiar.

"Have I hired you before?" He tilts his head to the side, reclining back against the bed. They snap their fingers and a flame lights behind them. It casts the room in a warm scarlet light and keeps the figure as just a shadow in front of it. The Pale King has to admit that the mystery is exciting. They are tall and lithe but their silhouette is too similar to any other bug. He thinks their shell is red but it's all cast in the glow of the flame. Their eyes reflect the red of the light, almost as if they are glowing red. A moth, perhaps? No. They have no wings. 

Two extra limbs extend from their lower back, not arms; they end in points and not claws. Legs, then. Their horns curve inward like a crescent moon. A Weaver, he realizes easily. He would enjoy this. Weavers are excellent dancers and wonderfully kinky if they knew how to use their thread. 

They take hold of the pole, "Not before but I'm sure you'll be begging for me again after this," they purr and it makes the Pale King's cock twitch. They press themselves to the pole, wrapping a leg around it and grinding. All of their movements are slow and exaggerated. The way the fire flickers makes it all the more intense to watch. They pull themselves up the pole, crotch pressed firmly against it as they use their arms to support themselves. The Pale King feels himself get hard as he notices the dim glow of their cock starting to emerge.

He loves bio-luminescence in his one night stands. Maybe because it reminds him of himself. It's such a rare and exotic pleasure. 

They spread their legs, turning to press their back against the pole while still holding themselves in the air. Their extra limbs tease down the front of their carapace and they lift their leg up straight next to their head. The digit traces a line down to their crotch, petting their cock until it's fully erect and glowing a hypnotic red. Then the limb moves lower, spreading their cunt open for him to see. Even in the dim lighting, the Pale King can see how wet they are.

Being intersex isn't too unusual in the bug kingdom but it does speak of high rank and power. The Pale King finds himself dizzy on their scent. He strokes one of his own cocks slowly. 

They spin around the pole suddenly, a rough laugh leaving their chest as they wrap their legs around the pole. There's something intriguing about their laugh and it draws the Pale King in. The way the light reflects makes their spin seem supernatural, like they are a flame themselves. They move upside down, legs pointing upward and spread as they move to a silent rhythm. They bend themselves practically in half as they right themselves. The blatant display of flexibility makes the Pale King squeeze his cock, breath catching in his throat. 

They grind themselves against the pole again, low groans escaping as they sway and dance. He can only imagine how cold the metal of the pole is against them. He wants to be that cold pressed inside of them.

"Enough," his voice is hoarse and they meet his gaze steadily, not even pausing their movements. "Come here." 

They obey, hips swaying and cock bouncing as they close the distance. They crawl into his lap and trace their claws down his chest. His own pale glow washes out their colors and he still can't tell what they look like. They are, however, warm. Startling so. The Pale King just blames his naturally low body temperature. He grabs their hips, tugging them close so they are pressed against his cocks.

"Please me. It's what I paid you for."

They hum and he's sure their eyes are glowing red and it's not just the lighting. They reach to grab his top cock, rising up in their knees. The limb from their back spreads their cunt open. They drip slick down their thighs and onto his cocks. Slowly, they lower themselves down, taking each inch with a pace that drives the Pale King mad. They are still swaying to a silent song, even as he bottoms out inside of them. The contrast of temperatures make him hiss and they reach behind them to pet his other cock that is presses against their back. They are tight and hot in a way that makes him dig his claws into the bed.

“Are you gonna move or just wiggle about like a grub?” The Pale King grunts through his clenched jaw.

They let out a low bark of laughter and something about it sends a shiver up the king’s spine. “Didn’t I say good things come to those that wait?”

He narrows his eyes, “Are you sure I haven’t hired you before?”

“Do you often have someone of my skill riding you?”

That catches him off guard. He has to admit that, yes, they know what they are doing far more than anyone else. Usually he would have to do all the work himself as they would be shaking at his every touch. This dancer, though, is far more cocky and confident than anyone he had every hired. It makes his cocks ache. 

“Get on with it.”

“Of course, your majesty,” they purr. They raise themselves almost completely off of his cock before slamming back down with enough force to make him gasp. They move sharply, back arched, as they wrap both of their hands around his cock behind them and pump him out of sync of their own thrusts. Their extra limbs trace the lines of his carapace, especially the sensitive underside of his tail. His hips jerk, a low growl leaving his throat. They only seem to be getting hotter, each touch leaving a burning pleasure in its wake and they never stay touching the same place for long. 

The Pale King isn't usually one to care about the pleasure of his partner but the glow of their cock entices him. He needs to feel them tighten around him. He wraps a hand around their erection and they let out a low growl of pleasure, eyes watching him with a renewed interest. He rubs his thumb over the tip, feeling them clench. Using their own precum as lubricant, he strokes them slowly, paying extra attention to the sensitive head as they increase the speed of their own movements. Their let out low, sensual moans and the Pale King can’t help but grabbing their hips and force them to fuck themselves against him harder. They toss their head back, cunt squeezing around him. Their insides are hot enough it nearly hurts but he just grinds himself into them relentlessly. 

“Won’t you bless me, your majesty?” Their voice is low, dangerous, and it makes the Pale King growl. 

Because he has heard it before.

“Grimm.”

The Nightmare’s vessel’s smirks, fangs flashing as he stops his movements abruptly. “Ah, did you finally figure it out?” He chuckles, leaning in close and pressing his own erection to the king’s abdomen. His teeth graze the other man’s neck. “You really need to work on sensing other Higher Being’s influence.” He snaps his fingers, several other candles lighting around them and bathing them both in the scarlet light. 

“Get out.” The Pale King snarls, voice dripping with venom.

“But you are so  _ close _ ,” he punctuates his statement by tilting his hips forward and the Pale King clenches his jaw. His cock twitches inside of Grimm.

“I cannot believe that you  _ tricked  _ me like this,” he growls. He doesn’t make any movement, though.

“You  _ hired _ me. It’s not my fault you paid goods unseen,” Grimm rolls his eyes and his hips at the same time. His extra limbs lunge forward, stabbing into the bed between the Pale King’s two sets of arms. Grimm leans over him, pinning him to the bed. The Pale King jerks back at the suddenness of the action but keeps his eyes narrowed. Grimm lifts his hips then, high enough that the king’s cock slips out with an obscene, wet noise.

They stare at each other, Grimm grinning as he watches the gears turn in the Pale King’s mind. He can feel both of his cocks throb between them. Neither move. 

The Pale King admits defeat with a low snarl, “Finish what you started, wench. You’ve already been paid.”

“You make this much too easy,” Grimm purrs, nipping sharply at the Pale King’s neck. He grabs Grimm’s hips, pulling him back down and lifting his hips try and force his cock back inside. Grimm gives a growl, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down, his extra limbs making sure his other set of hands do not move. “Just enjoy the show,” his voice is low and he, finally, lowers himself back onto the King. 

He tosses his head back, arching off the bed with a groan. Grimm moves against him with just as much grace and power as before but somehow, knowing that it’s Grimm now, the Pale King only feels more wound up. Grimm is the only one who can make him feel so powerless and, for some reason, he _ loves _ it. He’s already close again watching Grimm bounce in his lap. The more lighting gives him a good view of the way Grimm moves, like a flame, and never holding still even while he’s groaning and stroking himself off. 

“You… aren’t in heat, correct?” The Pale King grinds out, hips jerking up in pleasure. 

Grimm opens his eyes, panting, “No. Why?”

The Pale King is much more agile than Grimm ever gave him credit for and he curls his lower body around Grimm like a snake. He doesn’t even have time to react as the King grabs his arms and tugs them behind his back. In a swift moment, Grimm is spun around, pulled to the Pale King’s chest and held in place by his tail wrapped around his legs. Grimm struggles with a hiss but the Pale King holds him firm with his second part of arms and the small legs on his tail and waist. Pinned with his back to the Pale King’s chest, Grimm heaves a low growl as he shoves his cocks between Grimm’s clenched thighs. He’s wet enough that they slip between his legs, rubbing against his cunt and drawing a moan from the other man as he drops his head forward. 

The position is awkward at best but with enough blind thrusting, the Pale King manages to get one of his cocks to slide into Grimm’s cunt. Grimm shudders, arching his back. “I could have helped that go much smoother…” he mumbles, flexing his wrists in the Pale King’s grip.

“I’ve wasted enough time with you, what is a few more seconds?”

“Oh, you  _ wound _ me.”

“Quiet, before I find a muzzle.” The Pale King presses his head to Grimm’s shoulder, thrusting into him sharply. His other cock slides easily between his slick thighs and the Pale King lets out a low moan. He squeezes his tail tighter around Grimm’s legs, increasing the pressure on his cocks. Grimm twists in pleasure, attempting to angle himself so the King hits his gspot. The Pale King thrusts up sharply, hard enough to jerk Grimm’s whole body and he lets out a snarl. His cunt tightens and the Pale King curses.

“Close?” Grimm taunts, grinding his hips down roughly. His own cock throbs and he gives his thighs a squeeze. 

“Stop talking.” The Pale King jerks into him and he’s much deeper in this position. Grimm shudders.

“Is my voice preventing you from cumming?” 

Without hesitation, the Pale King wraps one of his hands around Grimm’s neck, squeezing hard. Grimm sputters, but no real noise comes out. His cock, however, drips with precum and his cunt clenches. 

“That’s much better,” the Pale King whispers, letting go briefly for Grimm to gasp for air before tightening his hand again. He thrusts even harder and Grimm is sure he’ll have marks. Grimm presses into the touch, back bowing. He can barely move but ruts himself in time with the Pale King’s thrusts. He’s getting lightheaded and it only makes him shake harder. The Pale King knows exactly when to let off the pressure around his throat when black starts to swim at the edges of his vision, and he knows exactly when he can tighten his grip again.

It only takes a few alternating times of letting Grimm gasp for breath and then cutting him off before the Nightmare’s vessel seizes up in pleasure. The Pale King cuts off loud moan with another press to his throat, rubbing circles on the front of his neck to feel his vocal cords vibrate. Grimm cums hard, his seed covering his own chest and his cunt convulsing around the Pale King’s cock. His thighs quiver and the feeling is enough for the Pale King to let go of his neck to grip his hips. He digs his nails into Grimm’s shell, holding him flush and full as he follows with his own orgasm. He allows himself to cum inside Grimm with a snarl, tail tightening around Grimm’s whole body to hold him still.

The Pale King slumps back onto the bed, unwinding himself from Grimm and panting. Grimm nearly falls forward, catching himself as blood flow returns to his legs. He fares far more gracefully, picking himself off the bed and standing with only a slight wince.

“You came a lot.”

The Pale King glances up, blinking. Grimm is back at the pole, leg braced straight up as the King’s seed drips from him in heavy globs.

“You said you weren’t in heat,” the Pale King mumbles and he can’t help but stare. A growl rumbling from him. Seeing Grimm full and leaking his cum ignites something in his gut. “There’s… a private bath just through the door.”

Grimm smirks, “Are you inviting me to stay the night?”

“Your hourly rate is ridiculous.”

“I’ll give you a discount if you find that muzzle you mentioned.”

“...Agreed.”


End file.
